Will the real Adam please stand up?
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: Adam is attacked by putties on his way home from Rocky's house. From then on he just isn't the same. What happened to him make him act this way? Well, his boyfriend is trying to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

~Okay this story is for YoruichiKittyCat 16! I hope you like it girl!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Rocky walked Adam out of his house. Adam had went to Rocky's house straight after school and stayed for until dark. Rocky leaned in and kissed Adam's lips softly, "Are you sure you don't want to me drive you home?" Rocky and Adam had been dating for two years now. They were so very much in love and planned to move into together after they graduated.

"Naw, it's fine."

"I don't like you walking around this late at night," Rocky stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, "Something could happen to you. Why don't you just spend the night?"

"First; it's only 8:30, and second; I'm a power ranger. I'll be okay. And because my dad wants me to help clean out the garage tomorrow."

"Alright, call me when you get home?"

"Don't I always?"

Rocky chuckled, "See you tomorrow?"

"After I help my dad out." Adam tried to get out of Rocky's grasp, but Rocky held his grip, and pulled them both closer, he kissed Adam not once, not twice, but three times.

"You know, you're making this oh so hard to leave."

"But you love me."

"I do love you."

"I love you too, bye babe."

"Bye Rock." With that said, Adam walked down the steps of the porch and began his adventure home. He was no more than five minutes away from his house when all of a sudden putties appeared and grabbed a hold of each of his arms. He kicked one, and punched the other, he tried to contact Zordon, he spoke into his communicator, "Zordon?" More putties came and over powered him. Adam heard his communicaotr, "ADAM I AM SENDING THE OTHER RANGERS!"

The putties and Adam telelported away.

Adam was suddenly in a dark room with fog covering the floor, it dawned on him that he was in the Dark Dimension. He lifted his communicator up to his lips and said, "Zordon? Alpha?" There was just static.

"AH! Hello black ranger!" Goldar's scruffy voice yelled.

Adam held his fists up in a fighting stance, "What do you want Goldar?"

Goldar ran at him and threw him to the ground, his head hit the ground, and he saw stars. He felt the gold monkey grab his black curly hair. And he heard a snip.

The last thing he saw was Goldar standing over him with a small lock of his hair. Oh how bad he wanted to be in Rocky's arms at that moment. The workd around him suddenly turned black.

Goldar teleported away and into Rita and Zedd's throne room. "Here you are my queen." He held out Adam's lock of hair.

The witch grabbed it, "AH! Now for the rest of my plan!" She said some magic words and all of a sudden there stood a double Adam. He looked as if he were in trance of some kind.

"You will take the black rangers place and then destory those pesky rangers once and for all!" She handed him Adam's power coin, morpher, and communicator.

"Yes, my queen." There was a flash of black and he was gone.

In Rocky's room:

Not even ten minutes after Adam left his communicator beeped, "This is Rocky?"

"ROCKY! ADAM WAS ATTACKED BY PUTTIES. HE NEEDS YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS!"

_'Oh man. I knew I should have driven him home.'_

"On my way Zordon." He teleported away.

When he arrived the other rangers were there too. "Where's Adam?" He asked frantically, worry lacing his words.

The Adam clone teleported behind a building, he looked around the corner at the other rangers and smirked, He picked up some dirt off the ground and rubbed it into his clothes, staining spots of white. He jerked himself out from behind his hiding spot, knocking over barrels, he fell to his knees. He heard the red ranger yell, "Adam!"

And soon he felt a pair of hands on him, the red ranger helped him to his feet. He slipped a hand around his waist to help him stand. "Adam! Are you okay? What ahppened?"

"Uh, I dunno, um. It just happened so fast. Putties and Goldar came out of nowhere and. . .and there was just too many." He held his side, faking a pained expression.

"Why would Goldar just attack Adam and then leave?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, it's peculiar. Maybe he's just sending us a warning." Billy stated.

"We should go ahead and tell Zordon that everything's fine." Skull, the white ranger said.

Skull took Tommy's place, because Tommy missed Jason so much. The long distance relationship wasn't working out, so Tommy went and joined the Peace Confrenece in Switzerland so that they could be together all the time. Billy didn't mind all that much, he and Skull had been dating for almost six months and were very much in love.

"Good idea." Aisha said.

"Adam, are you sure you're okay?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." The Adam clone put on a fake smile.

"Okay," Rocky kissed his temple and 'Adam' flinched.

Rocky gave him puzzled look.

"Uh, sorry. I think I hit my head."

Rocky immediatly began looking over every inch of Adam's head, searching for any sign of an injury. 'Adam' stopped him, "I'll be okay. I just want to go home and go to sleep."

Rocky nodded, "Alright. I'll walk you. No if's, and's, or but's about it," He looked at the rest of his friends, "I'm gonna go ahead and take Adam home."

The others nodded, "See you guys tomorrow." Billy said.

The six rangers walked off in different directions, well all except, Skull and Billy. They walked off together. Rocky figured that Skull was going to sleep over at Billy's

As Rocky helped Adam home, he couldn't help but notice how quiet his boyfriend was being, well Adam being quiet isn't all that strange. He hardly ever spoke, but it was different this time. Something was off.

"Hey, babe?"

'Adam' didn't answer.

"Adam?" Rocky said a little louder.

'Adam' looked up, "What is it?"

"Um, are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird?"

"I was just attacked by a big ugly gold monkey and some clay people. I'm tired and just sore."

Rocky flinched at the lack of emotion in his boyfriend's voice. "You're right, I'm sorry."

He walked Adam up to the porch, "Want me to walk you in?"

"No." Was all 'Adam' said.

Rocky nodded, "Okay. I love you," He leaned to kiss Adam's lips, but Adam pulled away and walked inside, leaving a shocked Rocky to stand alone on the porch. Adam has always, always, _aways _kissed Rocky back and said 'I love you.'

What happened?

Rocky stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started to walk home. As he lay in his bed that night, he couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned. _'Why didn't Adam kiss me? Why didn't he say he loved me_ back?' He tried to dismiss it as Adam being tired. Rocky got, if any, hardly any sleep that night.

~Okay! Tell what yall all think!~


	2. Chapter 2

~Okay, well it seems that I got a few haters on both of my Power Ranger stories, they need to back off, seriously.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

In the dark dimension:

Adam awoke with a terrible pain in his head, he groaned and picked himself up off the floor. He looked around, he had been hoping it was all a dream.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

Adam turned around to see Goldar.

"What do you want with me?"

Goldar pointed his sword at a look-a-like viewing globe. It showed everything from the time the Adam clone appeared on earth all the way to Rocky walking him home.

"No!"

"Yes, black ranger And one more thing!" The gold monkey flipped a lever on the wall and Adam was caught in a red ray of light.

"What is. . oh man. I feel so-"

"Weak? Why yes. With in just a couple of hours it will have completely drained you of your life energy! And will you be dead black ranger!"

"NO! You can't do this!"

"Looks like I already have." With that said he teleported away.

Back on earth:

Rocky woke up a little earlier than he usually did and went over to Adam's house. He was still worried about his boyfriend. He knocked on the door.

Adam answered it. Rocky smiled, but his smile soon fell when Adam didn't smile back. "Uh, hey babe. You better this morning? I was wondering if you wanted me to help you and your dad clean out the garage?"

"I'm not cleaning out the garage." Was all the younger boy said.

"Oh, well then let's go meet the others at the Youth Center." Rocky grabbed Adam's hand and started pulling Adam down the street. _'I'm already going to destroy them, so why not make the fun last a little longer?'_

'Adam' finally jerked out of the red ranger's grasp. Rocky turned and looked at his boyfriend with a confused look on his face.

"Adam what. . "

"I want to break up." He said quickly.

You could see the shock and hurt in Rocky's face. "What?"

"I want to break up with you."

"Why? Adam, no. NO! Before you left my house last night you said you loved me!"

"I lied."

"No, Adam, babe. You can't do this, love. I love you so much." Rocky's eyes filled with stinging, prickley tears.

"I don't love you anymore. Haven't for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you." Adam started to walk away.

In the dark dimension:

Adam began to cry, "Oh god, no! Rocky! I'm sorry! You're going to pay for this Goldar, you hear me Rita!"

Back on earth:

Rocky was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of; he ran. Ran like a mad man all the while tears streamed down his face. He finally stopped in the park. This was the place where he and Adam had their first kiss. That day was the best day of Rocky's life. They had been tossing a football around for a few hours when they decided to take a break, they sat underneath the very same tree Rocky was standing under now.

He collapsed and cried into his knees for hours.

Billy, Skull, Kimberly and Aisha were on their way to the Youh Center to meet Rocky and Adam when they saw their red clad friend underneath a tree. They hurried over to him.

Aisha knelt down beside him and layed a hand on his shoulder, "Rocky? Rocky what happened?"

Rocky lifted his head up, his eyes were red and puffy, "Adam broke up with me."

"What? No way he would ever do that." Kimberly said.

"I agree, he would always tell me how he loved you. He talked very highly of you." The blue ranger said.

"He said he didn't love me anymore, that he hasn't for a while."

Skull shook his head, "No, no way. Somethin's wrong with him. He's been acting weird since he was attcked by Goldar last night."

"Yeah, Goldar must have done something to him. Or Rita put him under a spell. We'll take him back to the command center and have Alpha run some tests on him." Aisha suggested.

Rocky stayed silent. The yellow ranger sighed, and patted his back, "Come on big boy. Let's go look for Adam."

They all went to the Youth Center, and sure enough Adam sat down at a table in the far corner, whispering in a girl's ear and kissing her neck while she giggled.

Rocky had to look away, it made him pysically sick.

"Adam!" Skull yelled. Adam looked up. "Come here," Skull waved him over.

Adam rolled his eyes and kissed the girl on the neck once more and got up. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Zordon wants us at the command center." Billy lied.

"What for?"

"Don't know," Skull shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, let's get this over with." They all walked outside and Skull and Billy grabbed Adam's arms, "What are you doing? Let me go."

They all teleported to the command center.

When they arrived Alpha yelled, "Aiy aiy aiy aiy aiy! What are you doing to poor Adam?"

"There's something wrong with him Zordon? Goldar did something to him last night."

Skull and Billy quickly walked him over to the examining table and strapped him down. He fought them tooth and nail of course.

"I will run some tests, but it might take a while." The little robot said.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time," Rocky said. But the thing was that they didn't. Time was running out to save the real Adam.

~Okay, nice reviews now! Please and thank you!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Ah! I think this should be the last chapter, but you never can tell with me! I hope you like it!~

Disclaimer: I own no one!

After an hour of running tests on Adam, who was thrashing around in his restraints and growling and cursing, Alpha finally came up with a conclusion. "Aiy aiy aiy aiy aiy!"

Rocky was siting on the floor cris-cross, Skull was sitting on the floor, leaned up against a console with Billy's head resting on his shoulder, while Kimberly and Aisha stood. Billy had offered to help Alpha, but the little robot insisted that he was fine doing it alone.

Rocky stood up as soon as he heard Alpha's voice, "What is it, Alpha?"

"This is not the real Adam."

"What do you mean?"

"RITA MUST HAVE MADE A CLONE OF ADAM USING ONE OF HER SPELLS." Zordon said.

"Then where is our Adam, my Adam?"

Alpha hurried over to a console and began typing away at the keyboard, "Adam is trapped in the dark dimension, Zordon! He's caught in some sort ray! It's draining him of all his energy!"

The rangers turned to the viewing globe, and saw Adam, sitting on the floor and leaning up on a stone wall, of a dark room with a red light on him, he was deathly pale, and barely holding onto conscienceness.

"ADAM!" Rocky yelled, "We have to do something!"

"We will, don't worry Rocky. We'll get him back." Aisha said, laying a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

"You're too late rangers! Your Adam is dying as we speak! He's going to die, red ranger, and it's all your fault." The Adam clone said.

Rocky's fists clenched at his sides, "Shut up! I'm going to get him back!"

"In fact, I think that I'll just destroy him myself." Suddenly, he broke threw the restraints, he had a knife in his hand, he had cut the leather straps.

_'How could we have not seen him doing that?' _Rocky asked himself.

"Say good-bye to Adam." The clone said, and he teleported away.

"NO! What are we going to do Zordon?" Rocky yelled.

"I DO NOT KNOW ROCKY, WE JUST HAVE TO HOPE THAT ADAM CAN GET THROUGH THIS, HE HAS A GREAT INNER POWER, YOU ALL DO."

They all turned to the viewing globe.

In the dark dimension:

The Adam clone appeared, and Adam's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" His words were slurred.

His clone shut the laser off, and Adam sighed in relief, but not for long. The clone jumped at Adam, swinging the knife left and right, but Adam was faster however, even in his weakened state, and rolled out of the way.

He stood up, breathing hard, "Look, you don't want to do this." He dodged the knife again.

"Oh, but I do. I want you dead!"

Adam was so weak, he could barely stand on his own. He was leaning against the walls of the room every chance he got.

Finally the clone just jumped on top of him, it sent them both flying to the ground, the wind was knock from Adam's lungs when his back the ground, plus the added weight on top of him didn't help him much either.

The clone swung the knife, but Adam gripped his wrist, the knife was inches from his face. "Just let me kill you, dammit!" The clone swore.

The rangers, Alpha and Zordon were watching the whole thing, Rocky stood closest to the viewing globe, tears in his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, while he chewed on his thumb nail. _'Come on Adam. You can this baby.' _He thought.

Adam some how managed to knee the clone in the stomach, and push him off. It was Adam's turn to jump and land on the clone, the two wrestled, Adam ripped his communicator off of his clone's wrist.

_'Yes! Now if I could just get my morpher!'_

He punched the clone, and he screamed in pain. That was his chance, he grabbed his morpher from the clone's pocket, and looked around quickly at what he could do with him, he stumbled over to the lever, and switched on the laser. The clone was caught in it.

"NO! I will get you for this!" But before he could say anything else, he started screaming and then in a puff of smoke he was gone. He then teleported out of that horrid place.

The rest of the rangers cheered.

"I knew he could do it!" Rocky said, happily.

There was a flash of black, and Adam stood, not for long though, before anyone could walk up and congradulate him, he collapsed, right into Rocky's arms of course. Rocky slowly lowered him the ground, his head rested in the red ranger's shoulder, his back flat against Rocky's stomach.

"I knew you could do it, babe." He kissed the side of Adam's head.

"Rocky, the - the clone, he said all those things to you, they weren't true. I sw. . ."

"Adam, it's okay. I know. Don't waste anymore of your energy, alright?"

Adam nodded.

"Is he going to okay Zordon?" The red ranger asked.

"HE JUST NEEDS TO REST FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS."

"I'm going to take him home, or well maybe to my house, so I can keep an eye on him," He looked down at Adam, he was sleeping, out like a light, it made Rocky smile.

He picked Adam up into his arms effortlessly, and teleported away. The couple appeared in his room. They had the house to themselves, Rocky's parents went to go visit his aunt for a week, since summer vacation started a day ago.

He layed Adam on his bed, he didn't even stir. Rocky couldn't blame him, after all he went through in the past 24 hours. He layed in bed as well and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Hours later Rocky was awakened by movement in his arms. He looked over at Adam and saw that he was a awake. He smiled, "Hey," and kissed his lips.

"Hey yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, still feel a little weak though."

"Zordon said you should fully recover in a few days, and in the mean time," He leaned over and started to kiss every inch of Adam's face, while Adam giggled.

"Roooockyyyy. . ."

Rocky pulled back, and laughed. He propped himself up on an elbow, "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Next time I'm driving you home. And everytime after that!"

Adam chuckled, "Deal."

"What would you like to do Mr. Park, or I mean, should I say, Mr. Desantos?" Rocky said, shyly.

When Adam heard those words come out of his boyfriend's mouth his heart swelled with so much love he thought it was going to burst, "Really Rocky? Who said I was going to marry you? And if I did, why would I take your last name?" He joked.

"For two reasons," Rocky copied Adam, "Number one; you love me and number two; it has a nice ring to it." Rocky pulled Adam to where he was on top.

"You're right, it does," He kissed his boyfriend, "I accept your proposal."

~Okay, I wasn't sure how to end it. I hope I did the right thing on chosing how to end it. Reviews.~


End file.
